Consecuencias 12,5: Lo nuestro
by Lybra98
Summary: Ha pasado un mes de ello y Obito quiere celebrarlo. Basado en el capítulo 12 de Consecuencias, puede contener spoilers. [Para la Tobidei Week 2018] Día 1: Celebración.


**Consecuencias 12.5: Lo nuestro**

 **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Para la Tobidei Week 2018. Día 1: "Celebración"**

* * *

Hacía unos tres años que había sido tildado de criminal de clase S y entrado al libro Bingo. A partir del momento en que entró en Akatsuki, el precio por su cabeza jamás dejó de crecer. Deidara era un peligroso criminal buscado en todo el mundo shinobi, y también era el único senpai de alguien en esa mortífera organización.

Pero ahora resultaba que su discípulo tiraba de su mano, cuidándole el paso, y él caminaba a ciegas, los ojos vendados.

Deidara se preguntó en qué momento, un criminal de clase S baja la guardia de esa manera. Y la única respuesta que encontró, no fue un momento, sino una persona. Su discípulo, nuevo amigo, eterno dolor de cabeza y amor secreto: Tobi.

–Vamos senpai, ¡apura el paso!– lo apuró Obito, girándose para ver que no tropezara. Había elegido el mejor camino posible, aunque a veces alguna que otra raíz sobresaliente le preocupaba y tenía que detener a Deidara para guiarlo de los hombros.

Deidara mostró su blanca dentadura en una sorda mueca animal.

–¡Iríamos más rápido si voláramos!

Obito siguió tirando de él.

–No, porque te dije que es una sorpresa y no quiero que la veas hasta que llegue el momento perfecto– replicó, sintiendo la emoción bullir por dentro.

Por fin podía decir que aquello no era malo, al fin podía sentirse en paz con sus sentimientos. Y eso, se lo debía a Deidara.

–Entonces, debimos volar a algún lugar cercano y hacer el resto a pie, hm– le retrucó.

–Te hubieses dado cuenta enseguida. No permitiré que te arruines la sorpresa, senpai chusma– lo regañó suavemente.

–¡Oye! ¡Es que me llevas con los ojos vendados desde que tomamos esa carreta!– se quejó, tropezando con algo.

Sintió que se iba de bruces, pero un cuerpo fuerte y cálido ya bastante conocido lo detuvo, haciendo que su corazón se disparara. Maldijo con ganas.

–Deidara-senpai, ¿estás bien? ¿Te hiciste daño?– preguntó preocupado Obito, regañándose en su cabeza por su descuido.

Deidara negó con la cabeza, irguiéndose, mientras no podía decidir si seguir tomando esos brazos o alejarse a ciegas.

–Qué bueno. Mejor así– la mano enguantada tomó a la mano mutante, entrelazando sus dedos.

Deidara dio un pequeño respingo, sintiendo una leve electricidad. Maldijo a todo el mundo, podía estar poniéndose rojo en esos momentos, pero mientras estuviera vendado no estaría seguro. Y como Tobi le había hecho prometer que por nada del mundo se quitara la venda, no podía hacerlo aunque quisiera. Porque últimamente, no podía faltarle la palabra a Tobi.

Obito también sintió esa electricidad y por unos momentos se sintió algo asustado, sin saber qué hacer. Divisar el camino que se abría cada vez más llano a sus pies le devolvió al equilibrio.

–Ya falta poco, senpai– apenas si sonrió, aun le costaba un poco. Siguió caminando, esta vez con un ritmo más lento, llevando de la mano a su amigo. Así como alguna vez Rin lo hizo con él.

Volvía a sentirse bien.

* * *

Deidara no se estaba tomando bien el hecho de ir por vaya a saber dónde tomados de la mano. Creía que los latidos de su corazón eran cada vez más audibles, hasta el punto de necesitar callarlos con algo.

–Tobi, ¿no me vas a decir? ¿Qué es eso tan especial que quieres celebrar conmigo?

La duda había estado asediando su mente desde que el enmascarado se lo dijo en una tarde de ocio en el taller. Si había algo que lo desesperaba de Tobi, era lo misterioso que era cuando se lo proponía, siendo un gran desafío hasta para su propia inteligencia.

–Deidara-senpai, ¿recuerdas ese día que me dijiste que al menos era mejor compañero contigo que Sasori, y que podíamos hacer un buen equipo? Dijiste que, si hacíamos un ataque artístico juntos, me darías parte del crédito– Obito siguió bajando el ritmo de su caminata.

Deidara asintió en silencio, su mente dividida entre empezar a ordenar el puzzle con esa pieza, y entre intentar reconocer ese viento que percibía acercarse.

–Ese día fuimos a comer para celebrarlo– continuó Obito, esta vez tratando de controlar una sonrisa detrás de su máscara –. Ese día no querías pagarle al viejito de esa tienda, luego peleaste conmigo por quién pagaría, y te fuiste amenazando porque querías tanto un bakudan con natto y no había.

–¡Eran trescientos diez ryo por tan poca cosa, era una estafa! Debiste dejarme robarle y matarlo, hm– Deidara se distrajo, acordándose de ese viejo. Tobi le había hecho recordar que tenía una venganza pendiente, otra más a su lista negra.

–Senpai malo– Obito se llevó la mano libre hacia donde estaba su boca escondida tras el material naranja que la cubría. Inclusive si Deidara no podía verlo, como en ese momento, a veces no podía dejar de reaccionar como Tobi cuando se trataba del artista.

–Me llamó mocoso, hm– Deidara siguió recordando, comenzando a maquinar una venganza artística contra el pueblo entero.

–Senpai, relájate por una vez– Obito lo soltó y se detuvo, esta vez tapándose la parte baja de la máscara con ambas manos. Otra vez, Deidara volvía a ponerse gracioso –. No camines más. Recuerdo que ese día al fin nació nuestro Kibaku Jirai.

Deidara también se paró, recordando demasiado. Quería saber cómo era que Tobi recordaba tanto las cosas, incluso si no había pasado demasiado tiempo. Aunque lo mejor hubiese sido no recordar aquello de tener de hijas a las técnicas conjuntas, que ese día Deidara le dejó entender que era homosexual, que Tobi sólo se había preocupado por si le consideraba su amigo, que le había llamado "Deidara" a secas.

Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de la túnica, avergonzado por rememorar tanto o más que Tobi.

–Recuerdo que me estrujaste cuando te dije que sí éramos amigos, hm– reconoció, intentando no demostrar su pudor. Estúpida venda.

–Tú también me abrazaste muy fuerte en ese momento– recordó Obito, sintiéndose extraño.

Quería un abrazo como ese otra vez.

–Y luego brindamos con la mitad del último dango, hm– prosiguió Deidara, advirtiendo que sus pies comenzaban a pisar algo blando.

–Sí, brindamos por la amistad– completó Obito, emocionado –. Y eso fue exactamente hace un mes, Deidara– proclamó, acercándose para comenzar a desatarle la venda.

El artista esperó inmóvil, tomando nota de que volvía a ser llamado sin ningún honorífico.

Obito lo giró un poco, aún sin decidirse a quitarle la tela del todo. De todos modos, Deidara no parecía querer moverse hasta que él no le diera la señal, y eso hizo que se disparara su corazón de su pecho.

Mientras tanto, un olor muy particular llegó a las fosas nasales del artista.

–Y como alguna vez me dijiste de la mina vecina a Iwagakure donde te escapaste muchas veces en tu infancia para buscar arcilla, pensé que era un buen lugar para llevarte y conmemorar nuestra amistad– terminó por fin, separándole el lienzo de la cara.

Deidara parpadeó hasta que sus ojos se ajustaron a la iluminación que alguna vez conoció.

Sentía como Tobi permanecía detrás de él y no avanzaría aún. Quizás lo hacía porque ese era un momento de Deidara, un momento en el cual se emocionó muchísimo.

Deidara intentó por todos los medios no demostrar sus sentimientos, atorando su garganta de nudos, y aún así se le empañaron los ojos.

Aquella mina abandonada, fue adonde llegó por accidente una vez en una de sus tantas escapadas, y fue el lugar donde descubrió una arcilla de color marfil con la que realizó sus primeras esculturas. Fue el sitio que eligió para probar su kinjutsu por primera vez, y en el que vio nacer de sus manos, el primer arte vivo que creó. Una mina de la cual se olvidó apenas huyó de su aldea natal.

Se llevó un antebrazo a la nariz, tapándose. Como siguiera así no podría evitar llorar, y lo mejor era hablar antes de que eso sucediera.

–Tobi– comenzó, temblando –. Van a hacer cuatro años que no vuelvo aquí.

El líquido rebelde se asomó con discreción y Deidara avanzó, dispuesto a no mirar hacia su compañero. Se agachó a recoger un poco de ese blanco desierto de arcilla oculto detrás de las laderas occidentales de Iwagakure.

Hundió sus manos, recordando su textura. Arriba, era una capa terrosa, pero si iba un poco más abajo, se la sentía más blanda y compacta. El calor típico de la arcilla virgen volvía a sacudir su cuerpo.

Las bocas de sus manos se entusiasmaron, como si recordaran aquel sabor, aquella textura.

Deidara las hizo tragar, y pronto estaban esculpiendo una complicada figura. El ramo que hizo sólo tenía tres flores: una rosa, una camelia y una orquídea. Amor eterno y fidelidad. El blanco de la arcilla ayudaba a recordar la pureza del momento y de sus sentimientos.

Deidara no planeaba rendirse en su visión de lo efímero. Lo que había pensado sobre lo eterno que quiso imprimirle a una de esas flores, no era más que una tregua para la que jamás se tomaría la licencia si su maestro estuviera vivo. Pero Sasori estaba muerto, y esta vez, ya nunca podría cantar victoria.

Se levantó y se giró, sus lágrimas ya secas por el viento e imperceptibles. Sin que le temblara el pulso, extendió su brazo en un seco movimiento recto.

Obito vio las flores y recordó la vez que logró ahorrar algo de dinero para comprarle un enorme ramo de rosas rojas a Rin. Según le habían dicho los Yamanaka de la florería, aquella flor representaba el amor eterno. En el ramo que Deidara le tendía, también había una rosa, aunque no creía que el chico estuviese al tanto de su significación. El enmascarado ignoraba lo que significaban las otras, pero quizás, eso no era tan importante.

Lo que importaba era el gesto, y lo solemne que se sentía ese especial misterio que se había desatado una vez más en el aire.

Avanzó y tomó el ramo de arcilla, sintiéndolo más delicado de lo que lo imaginó. No quería que se rompiera.

–Gracias– pronunció con sinceridad.

Deidara pudo sentirlo en su voz, y sólo sonrió brevemente antes de adentrarse a caminar por el campo de arcilla, hasta elegir un lugar para comenzar a recogerla. Ahora entendía por qué esa mañana había amanecido con poca arcilla; si bien Tobi lo engañó en ese entonces, era evidente que le había robado toda la que podía para que recogiera la de aquel lugar.

Y esa era una muy buena elección.

Obito se dirigió hacia él, hundiéndose un poco cada tanto en el blando suelo. Se sentó muy cerca suyo, observando como Deidara vaciaba sus bolsas de la tradicional arcilla blanca y comenzaba a llenarla de aquella un poco más oscura, con algunas impurezas.

–Y si quieres, esta vez podemos buscar un lugar decente donde sirvan bakudan con natto– lo invitó, su corazón palpitando en la expectativa por ser aceptado y llamar la atención del otro.

Deidara evitó mirarlo unos momentos, reflexionando una vez más, que a veces Tobi era demasiado.

Finalmente le clavó la mirada en el oscuro hueco, y sonriendo abiertamente, le tomó la máscara con ambas manos, manchándolo de arcilla fresca.

–Tobi, eres bobo, hm– exclamó, sintiéndose lleno de plenitud.

Obito olvidó lo difícil de limpiar que era esa máscara espiralada; dejándose llevar, reprimió continuar con el discurso sobre amistad que había estado ensayando desde el día anterior. En su lugar, solo atinó a pasar sus manos por los omóplatos del artista y tiró hacia sí, abrazándolo con fuerza.

Deidara ya había aprendido que no estaba para negarse a un abrazo de Tobi. Sin pensar demasiado lo que su mente no puede controlar, terminó por echar todo el peso de su torso sobre él, correspondiendo a su fuerte abrazo de oso. Cerró los ojos mientras era acunado suavemente por el enmascarado, aspirando el olor fresco de la arcilla que conoció hacía más de una década. Celebrando mudamente en su corazón, el lazo con dos de los tesoros más entrañables de su alma, confundiéndose en su nariz los dos aromas que más amaba.

* * *

 **Este one-shot va especialmente dedicado a todos los que siguen** ** _Consecuencias_** **. Y a Deidara, porque también necesité celebrarlo más a él luego de todo lo que pasó por Bobito. No tenía demasiadas ideas de qué podrían festejar, pero quería que este primer prompt transcurriera en el universo ninja. Sólo tenía en mente que Tobi querría celebrar algo así como "ha pasado una semana desde que me llevo bien con el senpai", "hace dos días que el senpai me sonrió", "ya hace un mes que el senpai aceptó ser mi amigo"… y entonces recordé el capítulo 12 de** ** _Consecuencias, "_ Amistad _"_** **, donde se proclaman amigos, porque son unos cursis #okno. Así nació esta una mini historia que adorna al longfic. Literalmente fue volver en el tiempo a esas épocas donde Deidara no sabía que Tobi era Obito, que era Uchiha, y que en poco tiempo no se podría contener con lo que estaba sintiendo.**

 **Busqué sobre significados de las flores y encontré que la orquídea blanca simbolizaba la pureza del amor, la flor de camelia es como la rosa pero de Asia, de Japón, y simboliza lo mismo que la rosa: amor eterno. La rosa, amor y fidelidad. Básicamente, todas simbolizan casi lo mismo y lo que Deidara le quiso decir a Tobi en ese momento. Veremos la cara de Obito cuando se entere, aunque ya sabe el de la rosa.**

 **Muy feliz Tobidei Week, la semana más especial del año. El prompt de mañana será… ¡"Policía y Criminal"!**


End file.
